Was Six Months Enough
by JessiePie6
Summary: She left six months ago and now she returns to camp, Is she different? Did anything happen on her journey? Did she meet anyone? The more important question is has the camp changed since she left? And what are the adults up to? The summery will probably change as it develops. Set Six months after the season final.
1. The Return

**Was Six Months Enough**

**CH 1: The Return**

**POV: Bellamy**

**Characters: Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Kane, Abby, Clarke**

**Ships (if anyone is interested) tbd **

**Chapter length: 859 words**

**A/N: ****_okay so I'm letting out the first chapter in hopes people like it but I'm working on the other chapters to this story, I've got ch 2 done and working on the next few. I want to wait to post the next chapter until I have the fifth one done and the length of Ch1 is probably the general guideline for the rest of the chapters. Look let me know what you guys think and I'll see about getting this done faster, but I also do need to update my Originals story as well so we'll see where this goes and I'm not even sure so if I ask question on what you guys want in the next few chapters just go with it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this!_**

It's been six months since any of us have seen her. She left because she was about to break and I lost my friend. She left because she had so many others blood on her hands but so did I. I was partly responsible for the culling and then I helped her pull that lever. That lever freed our fifty or so people but we killed hundreds in the place of them. But it was the right choice because they would have killed all of us, it would have never ended. The day we all walked back into camp changed everything for everyone. We changed the dynamic of how camp was run, I wasn't seen as the kid who shoot the chancellor but the one who brought back his people alive. I brought back the teens who were sent down here to die, the two chancellors as well, I sacrificed my life so we all could live. I killed hundreds to save my sister and I would do it again. But she did kill Finn and she needed a reason for his death, she needed to walk away, she needed to break down.

Six months later she walks in and it takes a few for anyone to realize it was her. Really it took the guard who let her pass through the gates but no one inside camp knew it was her not until a loud shriek came from medical. Raven was there trying to get physical therapy done and over with while Octavia was bored and wanted to see what exactly they made Raven do. Yeah, those two becoming friends was not something I expected and neither was that shriek, My sister and Raven are not those types of girls to shriek, but they did. It gathered the attention of a few. Kane and Abby came from one direction, rushing to medical. Kane had a gun in hand while Abby was a few paces behind him. I went running there as well with a gun. Kane and I, with a simple nod to each other, entered at the same time with guns held up. We saw the two females engulf in a hug so our weapons got lowered and we both stared blankly at the females. I bravely asked "What's going on?"

Abby had walked by the two of us when she saw her daughter and went to hug her. It took me a moment to see it was her but Octavia said "Gesh Bell, Don't you recognize Clarke when you see her?"

"No, what I am more concerned about is you two squealed and got the attention of people with guns."

Octavia and Raven waved Me off and both manage to say "Meh" at the same time, which I found kind of disturbing, and turned back to Clarke.

I smirked, shook my head and handed my gun off to Kane. I moved towards Clarke and went right to hugging her, I sincerely said to her "It's good to see ya again Clarke."

Octavia looked at the both of us and said "It's weird, their hugging again." Raven smacked my sisters arm and she glance at her. "What, it is."

Raven tilted her head, "You know what, it kinda is."

"Yeah thanks Raven and Octavia. I can't hug the people I haven't seen in six months." I let go of Clarke when she started to talk and I smirked at her response. Then my sister said the most terrifying thing anyone could say.

"If that's the case then go hug Kane." I lost my smirk at my sister's suggestion and Clarke's smile also fell and Octavia was just laughing "You guys should see your faces. You look scared Bell and Clarke your mother is giving me this stern look" She took a glance at the two adult and her laughing stalled. "And so does Kane…" she turned to Raven and said "I think I should be quite now" Raven nodded in response.

I wasn't that lost on Octavia's behavior but it was obvious Clarke was and she should be, there was going to be a lot of surprises for her, it's just she didn't know that yet. I heard the two adults in the back whispering and I turned my head to take a glance at them. They were up to something I just didn't quite now what.

After a few seconds of their whispering Kane spoke up "Clarke, it's nice to see your safe."

Literally it seemed, like, right after he spoke Abby filled in the rest, "We'll let you guys catch up, but honey I want to know what you went through, whether it's formal or informal, please." I looked to Clarke to see she nodded, she didn't even throw a protest and the two adults walked out when they received the confirmation.

My attention was now on the three girls in front of me and I knew I wouldn't get a chance to talk to Clarke until later, so I decided it was my turn to leave. "I still owe you a drink Clarke." That was all I said to her and I left medical.


	2. A Drink Maybe?

**Was Six Months Enough**

**CH 2: A Drink… Maybe?**

**POV: Bellamy**

**Characters: Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper**

**Ships (if anyone is interested) tbd **

**Chapter length: 1001 words**

**A/N: ****_So I think I may have Octavia out of character but maybe not since it is six months later. I think I'm going to go have Clarke have a one on one conversation with mostly everyone after the next chapter but I'm not entirely sure. Also I decided to put up another chapter but I probably will not get other chapters out as quick. The amount of follows has amazed me and this was sitting waiting to put up so as a thanks to reviews, favorites, and follows here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

I was heading back to my tent after I dropped off my weapon for the night, My shift was uneventful and I wanted to lie on my makeshift bed, but I was interrupted by a throat clearing. "What about that drink?"

I new who it was but honestly I was not expecting her to be out of my sisters' hand, not yet anyways. I looked at Clarke well, from top to bottom, I didn't take notice of how tired she looked when I saw her earlier but this time I did and I was concerned. "You look tired." She was sitting at a makeshift table and it seemed like she already had that said drink in hand.

"You try six months of looking over your shoulder and then dealing with your sister and Raven." I sat down across from her and I kept eye contact with her, I thought if I didn't then some how she would disappear and none of us would see her again. "Speaking of which, when did those two become buddies?"

I leaned back as much as the chair would let me after I was sure Clarke wouldn't leave. "A lot has changed in six months Clarke."

"But those two, it's just weird. I mean Octavia and Raven getting along, Octavia doesn't seem like the warrior she tuned into six months ago and Raven, Raven is still herself but different."

I sighed, "When you left Raven was in medical for a week and Octavia was the constant there. Wick had to work on some stuff for his department and he could barely see her. And we all know Raven, she tried to escape after day two and Octavia was the one who caught her."

Her head bowed down in what I thought was embarrassment. "Oh god, they must have been arguing."

"Oh they were, but Octavia made it her duty to make sure Raven stayed in medical. Actually it was kind of entertaining. Raven was hobbling out of medical with her crutches and Octavia literally ran after her, she almost tackled her but Rraven was out running her, somehow, with those crutches. Octavia eventually tired her out and got Lincoln to carry her back to medical. And we all think during that time was when you mother and Kane escaped medical as well."

At the mention of her mother I noticed her amusement of Octavia and Raven stopped and it seemed like sorrow eclipsed over her. "My mother, how is she?"

"I think she knew you were going to leave but we all rarely saw her the first few months. We saw her at council meetings and in medical but the only time we saw her out side of her duties was when she was with Kane. She did what was expected but I think you leaving, hit her hard those few months. It seems though, she came back to being her regular self."

She was nodding "So she's fine now?"

"Yeah it took a few months, but yeah. She's fine. Though we're all trying to figure out... Nah. Look Princess," The word princess had slipped out of my mouth and the moment I said it I thought I would regret it, but no, Clarke didn't even seem to care. _Has she truly moved on? _ "I'm up for one more question then I need to hit the hay. Kane's got me on a retrieval duty of Lincoln in the morning, don't ask."

She looked down at her drink. "Now I want to. But Bellamy, be honest with me, how well is camp running?"

I took a deep breath in. "Honestly, the first month was rocky but since, it's been running smoothly."

"So then who's in charge? Obviously there's still a council."

"That's two questions and sort of. Officially your mother and Kane are chancellors. Unofficially it's me, Octavia, Lincoln, your mother and Kane, running things."

It was a sight to see. She was shocked beyond belief. Maybe it was the fact the adults were sharing power. "Really?"

With a simple nod I said "Yes"

"Octavia?"

A small smile creped up on me "well yeah. She has grown attach to Kane and your mother for some reason, Raven says it has something to do with psychology. Anyways, She respects them, you ask me that's odder then her friendship with Raven."

Clarke was nodding. That was my cue to stand up. She was trying to process everything I said and she didn't need anymore information at the moment, she would eventually learn of everything that has happened to all of us. At that moment the two adults that we have been slightly talking about walked by. They didn't even notice us, I could use the excuse it was dark out but, no they were only paying attention to each other. I shook my head at it but I heard Clarke say something, "What are they up to?" She had the same question I did earlier in the day but I wasn't very concerned about them, not yet. Clarke shook her head and said, "anyways, Bellamy when will... Your retrieval of Lincoln be done?" Yeah that did sound ridiculous having to retrieve Lincoln. "I need to fill you guys in and I'd assume vise-versa"

"I'll get you when I am done." She nodded "good night Cla-"

Before I could finish my sentence she was attacked with a hug from someone "oh my god Clarke, you're here. They tttttell me nothin." Okay, he was slurring but he was also clinging to Clarke.

I could tell Clarke was confused. They did not part on good terms when she left six months ago and more then likely Jasper will be brooding again tomorrow when he is sober but even this was an odd sight. He spent the past six months hating Clarke. She mouthed help. I just shook my head and left. She was on her own on this. The last thing I saw was Clarke petting Jasper's head. "There, there, Jasper I'm here."

* * *

**_Enjoyseries_****\- ****_thank you and here's the next chapter_**

**_Bellarke-Stories-Blog_****_ and Guest- Thank you very much. I Plan on writing more. I'm finding this to be very exciting to write._**

**_\- Hey did you read my mind? I'm definitely planning to make the grounders part of this, so one way or another Lexa will be involved. I'm just debating the extent of her involvement though._**

**_Guest – Good to know I did that right. I'm sort of using Octavia as humor relief but old Octavia will make an appearance eventually._**


	3. A Meeting

**Was Six Months Enough**

**CH 3: A Meeting**

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**Characters: Kane, Bellamy, Abby, Octavia, Clarke, Lincoln**

**Ships (if anyone is interested) tbd **

**Chapter length:1023**

**A/N: I had to guys, I'm so so sooo sorry but I had to, I couldn't help it…**

* * *

A radio crackled in his quarters, his tent? Nah, let's go with makeshift quarters. You can't really call it a tent anymore because they were progressing as a community and there was a lousy foundation to it.

When a radio crackled in his makeshift quarters there was a familiar voice coming out of the device. "Chancellor Kane?" He groaned at the annoyance, they woke him up and more then likely, woke up his partner. His hand reached out of his blanket patting the ground for the radio. Once he found the radio he was trying to make sure he had the right one. One, two, three blinks it took for his eyes to clear from grogginess. It was in fact his radio. He held down the button.

"This better be important Blake." He let go of the button waiting for a response. To say he was annoyed was an understatement.

The crackle came through. "It is sir. We'd like you to meet us in the council room."

His free hand came down his face and with a sigh he pressed the button down again, "I'll be there in ten."

Kane placed his radio back down and then went to grab the other radio. He held the device waiting for the same voice to come through. The voice did come through but it was asking for his partner. "Chancellor Griffin?" With another sigh Kane handed the talkie off to the awaiting hand. He stood up to change.

She waited a few seconds and then said. "Yes Bellamy?"

"We need you in the council room." She waited for the click to indicate she could respond.

Once she heard the click she pushed down the button. "Alright, give me ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am." And with that the last crackle went through and she placed the radio on the pile of blankets.

She pulled up a blanket and started to search for her clothing "One day they'll let us sleep."

As Marcus was getting his shirt on he responded. "That's the day we should be concerned." He was now looking around, searching for his jacket. _Where's my jacket?_

"Yes, the day we get sleep is the day Octavia, Raven and Wick probably blow up the camp."

Once he found his jacket he waited for Abby. "That would make a noise and I'm pretty sure that'd wake us up."

All she did was shake her head and she left the makeshift quarters. Of course Kane followed right behind her. They were greeted with bright light and a black haired female.

"I miss when you two were trying to be sneaky."

"I Miss when you weren't meeting us at my tent." Kane remarked.

"aww but I thought you guys liked seeing my face first thing in the morning."

He sarcastically said back to her, "We only tell you that to keep your self esteem up"

"Ouch" Octavia shrugged and added "And yet, somehow, I'm still the only one who knows about you two, though Raven has come up with some very interesting stories about you two."

He wanted to change the subject quickly so he opts for the easy path. "Do you ever want to be able to go hunting with Lincoln again?"

"God we tie a set of Guards up one time and we never hear the end of it."

The three started to walk over to the ark and the council room and Octavia walked in silence which was relief for the two adults until she realized something and her eyes lit up. She poked Kane's left shoulder and then appeared behind on his right side. Her actions caused him to glance to his left and then turn his attention to the right "What?" was all he said.

"Lincoln was due back this morning. Is he here?" she asked hopefully

"I would assume so since we're all being summoned."

"Why are you in a grumpy mood?" Octavia turned to Abby. "Why is he always in a bad mood in the morning?"

"We're all still trying to figure that out."

They both were shot a glare by the person in question while the two slowed down to talk. By the time Kane reached the door to the recently deemed Council room the other two were behind**. **He took a glance into the room and noticed three people talking. While he glanced back to his prior company waiting for them to catch up. When he was waiting he caught the tail end of Clarke and Bellamy's conversation.

"In Mount weather I literally had to push him out of the way."

"Really?"

"You were there didn't you see it?"

"I was more focused on everyone else Clarke" Bellamy was smiling at Clarke when he glanced up. He noticed Kane was at the entrance and he assume he was waiting for the others to enter. He saw His sister and Abby walk in together; he didn't want to know what they were talking about. Bellamy took a seat at the table while Clarke seemed hesitant. "You are allowed to sit Clarke." He did note that his sister went to the back of the room where Lincoln was.

"I don't think I deserve to."

"The chair is there for when ever you're ready." Bellamy was a little shocked that Kane was the one to say that. But then again he had to note that Kane was the one who wanted his sister on this… council. Though he'd never admit to wanting Octavia on this council.

Clarke nodded as the rest sat down. "I had Bellamy call you here for a few reasons. Obviously a lot, and I mean a lot has changed here but also a lot has changed out there as well. We all need to share information. We're all in danger of what's happening out there."

Octavia spoke "We have some ideas what's happening out there Clarke"

"I don't think you guys do."

"You'd be shocked." Octavia shot back while she crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair. She didn't dare put her feet up on the table. "We do have some contacts out there."

* * *

**_EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley_****_ – Hehehehe umm what's this Kabby you speak of. Umm no it was actually my original intention to have Kabby but as you can see I kinda wanted to wait two chapters before I dived into it. I had to settle with hinting in the previous chapters. Thanks though!_**

**_BELLARKEFOREVER3 – Oh um about bellarke um, there not my type of ship and honestly I'm not sure what My plane is for them, I'm thinking it's a fifty fifty but judging by the name you used you'll probably either like or despise the chapters I have in store._**

**_sweetasnz1_****_ – Thank you! And here's your update._**

**_A/N2 : honestly I love you guys, the reviews and following and favorites are awesome... also any mistakes are mine so I apoligize._**


End file.
